iTake Care of a Friend
by iCarlyfan101
Summary: Freddie's dad is back!  How will Mrs. Benson and Freddie react?  What will Sam and Carly do? Is Freddie hiding something pretty major?    Eventually Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

iTake Care of a Friend

Chapter 1

Carly and Sam walked around the corner and was now in front of Carly's apartment door. They just got out of school and were talking about Freddie. He wasn't in school today, but he never misses school. They were discussing different possibilities as to why he was gone.

"Maybe he's sick or something." Carly suggested while unlocking her door.

"It's possible, but what could he have done to get himself sick enough to stay home?" Sam asked questioningly.

"Sam, you have to remember, Mrs. Benson is his mom. Remember that time she took him to the E.R. because he coughed ONE time in front of her? And he was only clearing his throat?" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious." Sam said laughing, setting her back-pack on the chair.

"Hey, why don't we just go see why he was gone?" Carly asked standing from her seat on the couch.

"Your really that curious?" Sam asked. Carly gave her a look that said, 'yes, now come on.' She began walking to the door. Sam groaned and reluctantly followed. Even though she secretly was worried that something happened to Freddie that made him miss school. They walked across the hall and were about to knock on the door when they heard yelling.

"You still haven't answered my question yet! Why are you here?" a voice yelled behind the door.

"Marissa, I'm trying to make things right. I want to live with my wife and son again. I know I screwed up, but don't you want to be a full family again?" a male voice said sounding a lot more calm. Carly and Sam looked at each other more confused then ever. Then what they were guessing was Mrs. Benson's voice spoke again.

"Of course I want a full family Jared, and we could of had one if you didn't decide to just get up and leave us!" Marissa said full of venom.

"I never wanted to leave you and Freddie, I was going through a lot at the time. But I'm back, so can't you just accept that and we can all be a family again?" Jared said getting louder with each word. At that, they both were simultaneously screaming at each other. Until a third voice that was more familiar to the two girls interrupted the screaming duo.

"Stop it! Just stop it, both of you! We are never gonna get anywhere if you two can't stop screaming at each other! So please, just stop it!" Freddie screamed louder than both grown ups, combined.

"Freddie, please just stay out of this." Marissa said all of a sudden calm.

"No! I can't stay out of it! I'm apart of this family to, so I have a right to be apart of this, don't I? Ugh!, you know what?. I can't deal with this right now. I don't want to deal with this at all!" Freddie screamed and not to long after that, the door opened revealing a red faced Freddie.

Carly and Sam looked at him with worry and shock, they were speechless. Freddie just stood there after slamming the door with multiple emotions crossing his face. Fear, curiosity, shock, frustration, worry, but the one that stood out the most was anger. Carly and Sam had never seen Freddie this mad, he was seething. Man, this is gonna be a bumpy journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**iTake Care of a Friend**

Chapter 2

Freddie was still standing, standing at Carly and Sam but slowly calming down. Carly and Sam were still speechless and almost scared to say anything. They stood there like that for about five minutes when Sam decided to break the ice.

"Fat Penguin." Carly looked at Sam with an unexplainable look on her face.

"Sam..." Carly exclaimed, while Freddie avoided eye contact. "What? Just trying to break the ice... but seriously, we should get out of the hallway." Sam said motioning to Carly's apartment door. Carly nodded slightly and turned to walk into her apartment. When she was inside, Sam looked at Freddie, who hasn't moved yet.

"Are you coming?... Or do you want to be left alone right now?" Sam asked him with a questioning look. Freddie looked up from the floor and made eye contact for the first time since walking out the door. He looked at her thinking, then spoke without answering her question.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, his eyes going back to his shoes. Sam sighed and answered, "Enough to know your dad is back." Freddie nodded slightly, eyes still down. Sam thought for a little bit and then said, "Secret Palace?".

At those words, Freddie's eyes shot up to meet Sam's. He cracked a small smile and nodded. Sam smiled back and turned around to Carly's apartment. She opened the door and saw that Carly was busy helping Spencer get detached from the couch. Sam thought about interrupting them but then figured it saved her an excuse, so she just backed away slowly and shut the door on her way out.

As the door clicked shut she turned around to face Freddie again, who was looking at the floor once again. He still seemed beyond furious about his dad being back. So she took a deep breath and said, "You ready?". He looked at her and after a sigh, said "yeah."

After they left, it was a silent five minute walk until they got to Sam's backyard. They both were looking at the sight in front of them. What laid ahead was a big forest and they both shared a glance and the words escaped their mouths at the same time, "Race ya." At that they ran through the forest, dodging and jumping over things until they reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. Sam and Freddie ran through the entrance, passing under the wooden sign hanging from the branches that they made when they were seven. The old, discolored wooden sign stated "Sam and Freddie's Secret Palace", a place that was and will be just theirs forever.


End file.
